wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nogitsxne/NEW WEEBLEY: Edgewater Falls Recap, DancingAlone Answers Fan Questions, AND MORE!
DancingAlone Answers Fan Questions, Edgewater Falls Drama, AND MORE! These past few days, a LOT of things have been going on involving our beloved show, Edgewater Falls, including the tragic mid-season finale that aired last night. Welcome to Wiki Channel Weebley, your number one resource to everything Wiki Channel, and in this Weebley we'll be telling you about everything involving Edgewater Falls starting now! EDGEWATER FALLS RECAP The tragic Edgewater Falls mid-season finale just premiered and we have tons of questions. But just in case you missed it, we're gonna give you a full recap of what happened. The episode began with Joe arriving to school in his Jeep, stumbling to get to Ashton and the rest of his friends. Joe panicks and says that he just saw the police department driving to the high school. The group gasps and ask why. Joe admits he doesn't know why, he just saw them driving there. The students get alarmed when they hear police sirens close by, and Alaska walks up to them and say it's "their fault that the police department is even there." Mr. Howard walks up to them and says that school is out for the day because the E.F.P.D (Edgewater Falls Police Department) has to investigate and the high school is there first stop. Alaska glares at them and walks away. (Talk about rude!) Madison walks up to the group and complains that the event committee chose them to plan Edgewater Falls' annual Christmas bash. The group complains, saying that they know nothing about planning and will go nuts if they plan a town bash. Madison looks past their shoulders and sees Alaska talking to Cindy, her "minion". Madison wonders if they could use Alaska's help and they yell at her that they're planning the party by themselves. The band IIT is shown (FINALLY!) packing up their instruments at the Grille when Joe & Ashton show up holding a flyer for the Christmas bash. They walk towards them and ask them if they've heard about the bash. They nod. Ashton & Joe sigh in relief and hand Hunter the paper and ask them if they'd be willing to perform since Andi's band is school-based. Daniel asks how much they'd be willing to pay and Joe panicks and says "200 dollars each." The band immediatley says yes and Ashton glares at Joe, walking out of the Grille. Andi, Marilyn, & Madison are taking care of the venue portion of the bash. Although they're supposed to be talking about venues,they're arguing about why none of them can choose a venue. That's when Madison gets desperate and dials Alaska's number which causes Marilyn & Andi to scream in frustration. Alaska luckily answers the phone and asks if they're enjoying planning the bash and Andi snatches the phone from her, saying they aren't. Alaska laughs and says "that stinks". Marilyn takes the phone and threatens to tell everyone that she's cruel and selfish and doesn't care about anyone. Alaska doesn't care. That's when Marilyn tells her if she doesn't help them find a venue, she'll tell everyone that Alaska is a fraud. Alaska gasps and scoffs and tells them that they should have the party in the town square, like they do with parades, and hangs up the phone. Andi, Marilyn, & Madison glare at each other and ask each other why they didn't think of that. They check off "venues" off their lists and text Ashton & Joe that they found a venue. They text back and say they found a performer. The group meets up and talk about something other than the bash; why the cops were at the school. Marilyn suggests it has something to do with Ella and the group agrees. But why would the cops go to the school first and not her house? Joe suggests it was because the school was her territory: she practically ruled the place. The group agrees. The group gives up, but then Marilyn recieves a text from Alaska. Alaska says that she thinks that she found Ella's killer, and that she/he might be at the party. Marilyn shares the text to the group and they gasp. Ashton grabs her phone and texts Alaska in hopes that she'll help with the bash. Alaska fortunatley says yes. Marilyn, Joe, & Madison leave and it's only Ashton & Andi. Andi comforts Ashton and says that the person Alaska claims is the killer isn't the killer. Ashton doesn't believe so, and Andi sighs. Andi plants a kiss on Ashton and pats him on the back, saying that they're gonna be fine. Ashton smiles and leaves. The episode skips three days and the Christmas bash is up and running. Children are gazing in awe at the giant Christmas tree while teens are gazing in awe at Alaska's Ice Queen outfit. Alaska walks towards the group and tells them that killer might be near Santa or be Santa. The group realizes that there are 5 Santas at the party and they panic, not knowing who's who. Madison volunteers to be the search-er and the group puts her in charge of finding all five Santas. Alaska and the rest go to check on the band and tell them they're on in three minutes. The band quicly gets ready and steps on stage, performing a couple songs. After the third song, the group realizes that Madison has been gone for 15 minutes. Since Joe is her boyfriend and has the car, he goes and looks for her. The band begins to sing What I Like About You, but at the third minute, Andi gets impatient and interrupts them. Andi asks to borrow their car since Joe took his car to look for Santa & their friend. The band contemplaes whether or not to let hem use it, and they end up driving the group around the town square. Joe catches up to them and says he couldn't find Madison any where. IIT panicks and decides to help them find her, but then they hesr police sirens on the road. Mr. Howard tells Joe the bad news that Madison was in a car crash and Mr. Howard gives him a hug. The group asks what happened and Joe explains that Madi was in a car crash. The group gasps and turn to each other. They wonder what happened and who did it. Was it the killer? They didn't know. All they knew was that Madison was in a car crash and she's in danger. Why would the creator do that to us? D: Madi is like, such a good character! Definitely one of our favorites. Luckily, the answer is coming up. DANCINGALONE ANSWERS FAN QUESTIONS Last night, Edgewater Falls producer, director, writer, cast member, & creator DancingAlone hosted a small Q&A on Chatter during the mid-season finale. Weebley interviewers managed to grab an interview with the one and only DancingAlone herself and she is here to answer them! Us: You ready to answer some questions? DancingAlone: Yup! Us: First question comes from "chanel2". She asks: "Will we ever see Marilyn sing in the show?" DancingAlone: A Scream Queens reference. I like you already. *Laughs* Okay, but in all seriousness, you might. But it's not the reason you think it is. Us: Ooh, a mystery. I like it. Next question comes from "hourglass". They ask: "If you ever decided to make a Season 2, what would your ideas be?" DancingAlone: I mean, a good second season is never a good second season without some actual characrer development and it's inability to move the plot along, right? If Edgewater Falls were to get renewed for a second season, my plans would be to reveal who was Ella's killer, his or her motive, and why he or she wants the gang along with everyone that might be speculating who killed Ella. I would also love to reveal why those emails were there, that Ella really...well, that might be way too much. Us: Oh, come on! Spill. DancingAlone: No, no, I don't wanna ruin it. Us: Alright. *Laughs* Third question comes from "-alonetogether". They ask: "Will we ever see Madison more often in Season 1B?" DancingAlone: Fan of my books, huh? *Smiles* Anyways, yes! The second half of the season will reveal a lot of stuff about Madison and her past, how Ella's death affected her, and much more. *Thumbs Up* Us: Next question was asked by "apab", "Will the gang ever get along witb Alaska?" DancingAlone: Yes. Alaska & the gang actually befriend each other and become sort of "allies". Alaska honestly becomes so much more helpful in 1B. I'm excited myself. Us: So are we! "makeamericapsychoagain" asks "Would you ever make Edgewater Falls a movie?" DancingAlone: Would I ever make Edgewater Falls a movie. You mean how Suite Life On Deck made "The Suite Life Movie"? Sure! Once the show is finished, though. Us: Nice. "immortals" asks "If you had to describe each person in the cast in one word, what would it be?" DancingAlone: Melissa is "beautiful", Issac is "queen" with "kw", not "qu", Iris is the one who decides to prank everybody so she's definetly a "trickster". Chantelle is "sweet", Sophie is "adorkable", & Thomas is a good cook, a "chef", I guess. He actually made lunch for the cast once! Us: Haha. "smile" asks "What was it like to guest star on your own show?" DancingAlone: I actually have a story for this. Sometimes, I have the cast help me write episodes. And while we were writing Decoding and Yasamin's character, Iris commented that Yasamin reminded her of me and the whole cast agreed. So, Melissa suggested that I should play her, and boom! I became Yasamin Zych Walker. In all, I loved guest starring on the show. It was a different experience. Plus, I got free food, so. Us: One last question: why'd you have to have Madison be in a car crash? DancingAlone: It changed her character a little bit, you know? It also played an impact on her friends, and they realized "we can't lose another one of our friends". Basically, it was all character development. Us: Unfortunatley, that's all the time we have for now. Thanks for answering our questions! DancingAlone: Anytime! AN INTERVIEW WITH IIT But wait, there's more. Weebley managed to get an interview with IIT about their appearance on Edgewater Falls, and this was the result! Us: Hey guys! Thanks for stopping by. First question: did you get to hang out with the cast? If so, what can you tell us about them? The actors, the characters, stuff like that. Nolen: Hey! Ya, we did get to hang out with the cast, I think Thomas even got a picture with the other Thomas. But they were a lot of fun! Hunter: Ya, the cast is seemingly a lot less dark then their characters, and actually was a lot of fun, even if we were only there for 2 days. Us: Nice! Now, did the creator give you he inside scoop on the next few episodes? If she did, what can we expect? Thomas: As a fan of the show, believe me, I asked. She won't tell anyone anything. Us: Oh, I see. Can we expect to see you guys again on the show? Hunter: We hope so. Us: Well, unfortunately, that's all the time we have for now. Is there anything you guys would like to say before we go? Daniel: Tune into Edgewater Falls, Buy what I Like About You on ITunes, and um, remember that I'm your favorite! Thomas: You're not their fav- Daniel: Bye! THIS WILL GO DOWN IN HISTORY: EDGEWATER FALLS DRAMA If you don't live under a rock, you probably heard about "Edgewater Falls vs. Group 4". Apparently, someone on the set of Edgewater Falls (presumably Iris Dunne) was talking smack about her fellow cast member TJ Martin's upcoming project, Group 4. The argument took Chatter by storm, and as a result, everyone involved was blocked from Chatter! But don't worry, just for a week. What were the chits that fueled the argument? Here they are: First of all, I'm on #RockDaly, and secondly that shouldn't even matter because just because we're on TV doesn't make us better than anyone else.|11/7/15}} }} }} That's all Weebley has for you today. We want to ask all the readers: how did you like the Edgewater Falls mid-season finale? We loved it. And just in case you have any theories, check out the Theories-forum board on the official Edgewater Falls website by clicking here! Category:Blog posts